Enterprises utilize a service-oriented architecture (SOA) to enable development and deployment of applications and services. A SOA is implemented by making resources available as independent services in a shared environment. The services may be accessed through an interoperability standard, such as a web services description language (WSDL), without any knowledge of the underlying programming language used to develop the service, or of the processes executed by the service. Applications may be easily developed in a SOA by defining how various distributed services are to inter-operate without needing to re-develop the underlying technology of each service used in the application.
Qualcomm has developed a Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless (BREW) client that provides abstraction for the development of applications on handsets, such as cell phones, without needing knowledge of the specific hardware or communication protocols used by the handsets. More recently, Qualcomm has developed BREW uiOne for providing additional abstraction between the development of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and the underlying functionality being accessed through the GUI. BREW uiOne enables the customization and selection of themes to be used in GUIs on the handset. BREW uiOne also enables GUI content and themes to be updated through pushes from a uiOne delivery system.